Dog Days
by hrs289
Summary: Loki becomes very bored once Tony gets some new tech to mess around with. And his brilliant solution? A dog! But Tony does not think that is such a good idea. Long story short, madness ensues. Established Relationship. Rated teen just for some crude language (BAAAD Tony) and mentions of crude things. Enjoy!
1. It is not a crawling thing

**Hello my lovelies! :D I'm just posting a ton of stuff that I found on my computer stuffed in to my notes! But this is my first chapter fic. I wrote this also for my girlfriend and Tony cosplayer. So this is based off an in character fight we got in to that uses things from our roleplay.**

**So for reference yes Loki's kids ARE mentioned in here but not actually here. Loki's mythological kids that is, no OC's. There is a slight mention of Annabelle which is a minor OC that we are using as Tony's surrogate mother. So yes, that normally means that if a woman is giving birth to your child that you will have an infant. However no need to worry child haters! The kid is only mentioned slightly as an excuse not to get a dog in future chapters! I think that's all. Please enjoy. ^-^ Reviews make me smile! :D Thank you!**

"Anthony." "Loki. No." "Anthony." "Loki." "Anthony!" "I said no!" "But why?" "Because I actually own this place and I don't want to have to worry about tripping over some little crawling thing." "It is not a "crawling thing." It is a dog. A little one." "Exactly."

With a sigh Tony Stark looked up from the prototype of a new suit he was working on to throw a glance at his boyfriend. The said boyfriend was standing across the room arms crossed in a classic pout and was leaning forward slightly. "You are not making any sense Anthony. I would take care of it; you wouldn't even know it was there." Tony laughed and shook his head looking down to tighten a screw on the elbow ball joint. "Oh yes I would. It would bark and whine and like stare at us when we were having sex."

The genius smiled in spite of himself, the last remark was a bit off but the reaction made it worth it. "Oh Anthony honestly!" Came the frustrated flushed reply as the God looked down at his feet and blushed red. Yup. Just openly throw out a sex joke and his little prince would turn in to Steve caught crying during Titanic.

"I speak the truth, dear." Tony answered leaning back in his chair as he held up the arm to the light and flexed it checking it over for any problems. He knew from experience that if he turned around he would be faced with an angered and pouting Loki who would be biting his lip with narrowed sad eyes looking down at him with a stare that would probably make him want to jump up and run to the nearest pet store. Exactly why he does not look at his boyfriend during fights.

"Jarvis, what's the calibration status on the repulsion unit of the left arm?" "86% complete sir." Came the British AI's voice. "Why do you even want a furry little ball of noise anyways?" This time he did turn, his chair spinning twice before stopping, to look at him. Loki shrugged leaning against the wall in an all too casual pose that Tony had only just become accustomed to a month or so ago. It still seemed weird. "I'm bored." Tony snorted. "You're always bored." "Exactly!"

With a sigh he grabbed the arm and slid it on turning around to raise an eyebrow at Loki. "Read." "I've been through Harry Potter 9 times these past two weeks." "Read another book. I just bought you Alice in Wonderland." Loki looked down and chewed his lip. Oh great Tony you were awesome. The book had been a favorite of his kids that had just been taken and brought back to Asgard, neither knowing how they fared currently.

"Okay... Watch a movie." Another heavy sigh as Loki tilted his head back to rest against the wall and stare up at the ceiling. "I've watched many of your moving pictures to the point where if I have to stare at a screen for a moment longer my brain will melt." Of course he has. "Go for a walk?" "Anthony you and I both know that is not a good idea." Oh he knew that. Like Thor, Loki did not seem to understand the flow of traffic on the side walk or the street and if he did not have Tony to fallow, he would probably cause a wreck. Unlike Thor however, he found almost everything as a threat especially if he was in a disguise. Old habits die hard. Tony flexed his fingers watching for bugs. "Yes you do have a track record for maiming ticking parking meters." He only received a death glare and a few moments of being ignored.

After a beat Loki finally spoke up. "Besides I have no one to talk to." Heaving a sigh Tony turned back to his desk fumbling for a screw driver. "Me." "You always kick me out when you are working." "Annabelle?" He knew that Annabelle was probably Loki's closest thing to a friend besides him and Thor. She was a surrogate mother Tony had hired, his daughter was expected in 6 and a half months. "She comes here when she can." "Well isn't that enough human interaction for one God?" "Anthony, she has a life outside of this tower, unlike some of us. She comes once a month for her checkups and if she has an extra hour before work. And if she does that it is once or twice every month." "Talk to yourself." "I do." "Well that explains a lot."

Twisting to send Loki a teasing smile to ward off his anger, it only faltered it and his cry of "Anthony!" was dimmed. Sighing and leaning back turning fully to face him again. He pointed up at the ceiling with both hands. "You could talk to Jarv. He would love to have conversations with you." Loki raised an eyebrow and tipped his head forward in a classic, really? Expression. "Yah! He'd love that wouldn't you Jarv?" "Of course Sir." Wow, if a robot could sound reluctant that was it. Loki noticed it to and opened his mouth to point it out when Tony interrupted him. "See! New best friend!"

With that he turned back to his work. He heard Loki approach him and prepared to be assaulted by more reasons to get a little life ruiner. Instead he felt him lean his forehead against the top of Tony's head with a heavy heartbroken sigh. "Yes your life is terrible I know." Smirking Tony let him lean on him like that as he finished tightening the ball joints and reached up to lightly tap Loki off with his screw driver so he could stand.

"I don't know Lokes. Find a hobby or something." "Name one." Came the stubborn reply. "Cooking." "I've tried it." "That would be the day the fire alarm went off, Sir." Jarvis pointed out helpfully and Loki nodded his annoyed thanks to the ceiling. "Knitting." "Done it." "Painting?" "Please..." The reply was more of an annoyed scoff that he would suggest such a "terrible" thing. "Learn a language." "I am fluent in all of them." "Oh yah?"

Looking back at him raising an eye brow for him to prove it. "Do German." "Sie sind ein Arschloch." Loki replied angrily. "Jarvis?" "Translation complete, Sir. You are an asshole." Tony laughed. "You would know. That was easy. Let's see some..." Looking around for ideas Tony caught sight of a painting Pepper had forced him to keep up of Venice. "Italian." "Io taglio la testa e nutrire il vostro cervello per Steve." Blinking Tony looked up from attaching the arm back to the prototype. "What was that about Steve?" "I cut off your head and feed your brain for Steve." Jarvis answered instantly.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but Loki cut him off, "Please Anthony? It does not have to be a big one." Another sigh, "I could buy you a bookstore or something. I would, Pepper might murder me but-" "I'm not interested in reading any of your books." Came the short reply. "I could get you another one of those outfits." "Anthony." Aww he had expected more of an outburst then that. Hm, duly noted...

"Hey I'm sorry alright? But a pet is a no. There should be no one but you and I breathing this air 24/7. In addition of my daughter in a few months..." With an aggravated scoff Loki turned on his heel and stormed out of the lab. Tony turned back to the prototype. He had just gotten a few toys that he had been playing with the past month or two. He did not know what Loki's problem suddenly was. He was just working, you know, being Iron Man means you have to keep up with everything. Not to mention Pepper riding him for press conferences and release contracts to be signed.

"Jarvis what are my hours working in the past week?" "84.376." Well that didn't sound too bad. When Loki wasn't here he had spent at least over a 100. "And on an average day?" Took off the right hand of the prototype and made his way back to his table to start screwing it tighter. "That would be 12 hours an average day with an 8 hour to 10 hour resting period, sir." Ah okay. Maybe a bit much to leave an attention needy god alone. But really he was not his only thing in his life. And he should understand that.

Hmp. Nope. No dogs. Mind firmly made up he went back to work on the arm. Though he did end working and go down to the living area to find Loki staring at the carpet waving his hand in concentration muttering before bringing his hand up and suddenly a flower sprouted from the carpet until it light on fire and burned down to nothing. The ash disappeared after a moment.

Okay. No dog. Another hobby, maybe. But no dog. "Come on Magic Hands. We're going out for dinner tonight."


	2. Ez what chu want-d-ed

"Why exactly did you suddenly decide we were going out?" Loki asked boredly looking across the table at Tony Stark who was currently nose deep in a menu trying to find a freaky dish for the god to eat. "You've never had Japanese food. That's an emergency. So here we are." Tony answered distractedly not looking up from the menu. "So this is a spur of the moment try to distract me from wanting a dog?" "Exactly." "I'm flattered."

Looking up deciding as the waitress came up. He snapped the menu for the Brushstroke closed, "Only for you." Loki rolled his eyes and smiled politely at the waitress, who for once seemed to have the respect not to freak out at the "hottest rainbow couple" at her table. "Yes I'll have the Big Sky with lobster. Aaaand he'll have-" He looked down checking how creepy the photo looked again before answering, "Twisted Sea Mackerel?" Loki raised an eye brow and shook his head at him when Tony beamed innocently. The waitress nodded silently and slid off.

They had come early and there was hardly any rush. After a moment or two of watching Loki brood over whatever the hell he broods over Tony called for a few bottles of sake. He laughed when the god wrinkled his nose and turned down the offer at the strong smell of it and just tsked disapprovingly as Stark downed 3 shots of it before their food got there. When the waitress did come Tony was already slurring through his thank you. Shaking his head more, Tony watched with amazement as Loki seemed completely unfazed by the disgustingness of a fish wrapped in sea weed with its eyes still in and eat it as if it was nothing.

Whatever, Tony was just happy that there was no more dog talk. By the end of dinner, he had persuaded Loki to try a sip of sake and had almost fallen out of his chair laughing hysterically at the face he had made and how he had to chock it down painfully. Alone Tony had drunken about 5 or 6 shots of it and Loki was fully ready to just take his arm and make sure he did not make a complete fool out of himself before he could drag him to the car.

Tony paid the wrong amount 3 times before finally getting the high number correct. They had driven there themselves and soon the god realized they would have to be walking home. Seeing as Tony could barely walk without falling over and he did not know how to drive. So began the descent to Stark tower which they could just barely see the S T on the front. Half way home Loki was concentering forgetting Fury and Tony's "rule" about no magic in public and just teleporting there. He had raised his hand to snap when suddenly Tony had ducked out of his grip and was blurrily looking at something in the store window.

Sighing Loki went over and grabbed his arm, "Come on Anthony. We're going home now." Tony shook him off and pointed, "Es one of those pup-ppy things. Ez what chu want-d-ed." "Yes it is a puppy. Come on. Let's go now we are almost there." "No." Stubbornly as ever Tony pulled away. "You go and get one. Go in and get one." With a patient sigh Loki shook his head and took his arm again. "No come on. Anthony you are incredibly drunk and we're going to go home and get you some coffee and then some sleep alright?"

He turned to tug him along but suddenly he was gone. Oh geez. Turning around he saw Tony disappearing in to the pet store. The owners of the small home owned shop seemed thrilled that the famous Tony Stark was in their store and were practically worshiping him. Sighing harshly in frustration, Loki entered the shop as well and he thought he literally saw the teenage daughter faint in the back room. O.o okay.

"Come on Anthony. It was nice to visit but we really need to be getting home now." Not a chance. Tony turned to him and beamed sloppily shakily holding a finger to his lips. "Sh-Shhh-Shh-" He then hiccupped and turned to the pet store owner. "You know anything with four legs, big eyes and fur." He concluded the story that Loki had not quiet caught. The women beamed and went in to the back room. About 15 minutes of trying to convince a drunk and over confident Tony to call off any purchases and just walk away later, the store manager came out holding 10 leashes. In which Tony beamed and took all of them handing her a roll of hundreds and just walking out. Loki more flustered then ever fallowed him quickly. "Anthony what are you doing!?" He whispered to him harshly as he caught up. "Hey your right. You're the one who w-wanted these mutts. Here tak-ke some of them." With drunken aim he sloppily handed Loki 6 of the leashes which with a sigh he took. Fine... T.T

They would return them when Tony woke up more sober the next morning. So they walked home hand in hand with 10 puppies scrambling over the sidewalk, one of their owners stumbling, the other one muttering. Once they all got home Loki made one of the guest's rooms suitable for a puppy sleep over and then ushered Tony to bed. They both fell asleep almost instantaneously.


	3. Have a PURRfect day!

**Can someone kill me? ^-^" It's been more than a month sense I last updated! I hope you guys have not forgotten about me yet! DX Well! Yah. So! I suppose this little kind of like random joke is kind of like a running gag in our cosplay group. O.o Kind of cool. So! Hope you enjoy this little chapter. I finally have a plan for this story! I tried to make up for my lateness with a bit of a longer chapter! I will try to update ASAP PROMISE! O.O Reviews make me dance the chick dance upside down on the ceiling while screaming. ^-^ Just saying! **

Tony slowly came in to consciousness. His head throbbed and he felt like he was burning up even though his skin was made of a sheet of ice. He groaned lightly and again thanked, whatever the hell he was supposed to thank when he was dating a god, that his boyfriend WAS a god and could fix hangovers like he was Clint fixing a sandwich for the Hulk, quickly with lots of muttering. What had woken him anyway? He defiantly was not hungry. Didn't need to go to the bathroom… Loki wasn't moving around.

Then he heard the smallest whimper. Blinking his eyes open slowly and carefully before letting them slide all the way open seeing that JARVIS had noticed how intoxicated he must have been and shut out all light from the outside world. He turned on his side to look over at Loki. There it was again… Something pleading and miserable. Tony frowned and propped himself up on his shoulder expecting to be faced with a depressed sobbing Loki after having a nightmare.

"Hey. Lokes?" A gentle disruptive touch to his shoulder had him stirring. "Hm?" Came the stubborn and angry grunt at being woken up. "Is everything okay?" His God stirried and looked over at him through sleepy eyes and in the graded safe early mornings tucked away in his room he could smile like an idiot despite his head ache.

"Is your headache that bad…?" Loki slurred sleepily tugging his hand up from his side to rest on Tony's forehead. A cold gentle stream of magic made him shiver and press closer to him. No. That is not what he meant but, yah thank you. Loki's hand slowly slid off of his forehead to rest by his head on the pillow, eyes closing to fall back asleep. The relief made Tony forget all about the strange noise and he pulled Loki closer to warm him up as he slowly started to doze.

He had just barely started to fall back asleep when he heard it again. A small whimper. He up in bed legs flailing as he stumbled up catching himself on the wall. Loki yelped in shock propping himself up on his elbows to look up at him with wide shocked eyes. "Anthony?"

Tony shook his hand at him for him to be quiet and quickly and as quietly as he could having just jumped out of bed, snuck in to the hallway fallowing the sound. The whimpering got louder and when he approached the door he heard a bark. A….bark…. He throw the door open and staggered back as a sudden flood of excited yelping golden retriever puppies ran out over his ankles.

The billionaire stumbled back and leaned against the wall as half the puppies crowded him begging for attention and the other half ran down the halls yelping excitedly. He looked up at the room eyes wide in shock and he shut his eyes pushing the puppies away to stumble down the halls with them nipping his heels. Starting to run, which only made the dogs bark in excitement and run after him, he burst in to the room again.

"Loki! What the Hell is this!" The god lazily lifted his head to peer over his shoulder at him and the swarm of exciting barking puppies.

"It appears to be a hoard of baby dogs, Anthony." With that he turned back over and yanked the covers back over his head intent on sleeping. Loki knew that Tony was pissed. He could practically hear the steam come out of his ears as he stomped over and yanked the blanket off of Loki's head.

"I know. What they are. Loki." Tony snapped clearly trying to maintain his anger because when he raised his voice the dogs barked louder. Loki smiled charmingly and turned over to look up at him.

"Then why did you ask?" Tony gritted his teeth. "Loki. I want you to tell me where you got these dogs." God dating the God of Mischief was like dating a 5 year old …Ew Tony don't think like that…. "You bought them last night from a pet store two blocks away." Loki yawned lightly and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Return 9 of them and I'll be grateful." With that he laid down and shut his eyes.

Tony sighed and took a step back. He looked down at the puppies and just quietly went to go and put them back in the room and told Jarvis to call the store and tell them to expect their dogs back by that evening. After pour and drinking 2 tall drinks he went back to bed and grudgingly woke Loki up to have him curl close to him. He fell asleep seconds later.

Five hours later they were walking to the pet store, 10 puppies excitedly pulling at the leashes that the two of them struggled to keep a hold of.

"Never let me do something so stupid again." Tony said grumpily. Loki just smiled cheekily, "This is my fault now?" "Dear. If you have not noticed everything is always your fault." He snapped back. Still the god chuckled, "That one was a bit mean."

"Oh?" Tony looked over sharply. "Whose fault was it that I had pink hair for 3 weeks?" "Well you just did not want to re-dye it again so soon." The Trickster smirked, "It's not my fault that you care to much for your hair."

"And whose fault was it that we were stuck on the roof of the Empire State Building for 5 hours?" Loki smirked. "That was actually yours. My magic ran down in a fight and your suit powered down. It was your idea to "rest" there." Tony rolled his eyes, "Not my point…" Still he was silent the way there. Loki looked down and watched the pups scramble over themselves; he personally thought there could be no other creature in the worlds cuter then this. Did they really have to give all of them away…? Anthony would never let him even mention one again.

Loki blinked looking up as Tony had stopped in front of the door instead of going in staring at the small scribbled note on the door.

_Family Emergency! Our services will be closed until next Monday!_

_Please excuse the inconvenience! Have a PURRfect day! :D_

"Whose fault is this now?" Tony snapped out and sighed peering in the window. Loki blinked and reread the sign. "We have to keep them." He said stubbornly looking over at Tony. "What? No you cannot be serious." Tony looked up at him. "No. I refuse. We will have Jarvis call a pet sitter and give them some money and a note saying to drop them off here. That's it. End of story." Tony nodded to the store window as he finished speaking as if to show the store that he did not have to take care of these little mistakes.

That is he thought he didn't have to until he turned around and was faced with a full on pout from Loki. "Anthony you are so cruel. It's only for a week." Tony sighed heavily. "No Lokes." He began walking back to the tower and heard Loki fallow a step behind him. "Think, what the Press would say if they got ahold of the Famous Man of Iron not being able to handle a few puppies for a week."

Tony sighed and shook his head. They were in silence the whole way home. But the tension that Loki forcefully shoved in to the atmosphere made him so uncomfortable that he looked at the sidewalk the whole way back. The two of them plus the 10 golden puppies stood in the lobby for a moment, Tony addressing Jarvis to hurry and find someone. He had given all of the leashes to Loki thinking that maybe he would just see how hard it was to handle the 10 of them and get him to stop his moping as he moved away from the noise to call the sitter.

She a professional dog trainer, and she was thrilled to be assigned a job from the ever famous Tony Stark. He had allowed her to gush for a few moments before giving her a time and making sure Jarvis would send the money to her account. Turning back to Loki he felt actually pretty satisfied in himself for fixing the problem. But at the sight of the God he stopped and frowned.

Each and every puppy was silent. Sitting, laying and rolling in an adorable lump of golden fur and different colored sets of eyes staring up at Loki who was sitting patiently in an office chair just looking at them, mouth moving slowly to show that he was whispering to them. For a moment Tony thought that he had bewitched the dogs and he started to hurry over. But when he got closer he could see Loki just talking to them. Asking them different questions and saying various random things to see what kind of reaction they could get out of them.

All in all it was a rather amusing sight. Tony stepped back out of the room and flipped his phone shut loudly to attract Loki's attention. "Did you find someone?" Loki asked quietly looking up at him.

"I did." He nodded and walked over to sit by Loki. "She will be over here in the next hour or so." Loki just nodded quietly and looked back down at the dogs that had been starting to get riled back up without someone to listen too. Tony was quiet for a moment as they watched them dart around the room and wrestle with each other. If a few got too loud or too mean Loki would just whistle and they would look over and continue quietly.

"We should get you a job in dog training." Tony smirked and looked over to him. "Because I have no idea how you are doing that with no magic." Loki shrugged and smirked, "I think you'll come to find that dogs are just like children with fur." Tony smirked and looked back out silently to ponder over that. He was taking this rather well considering; Loki had fully dropped the pout and the sad air. He seemed calm and just over all quiet and thoughtful.

About 45 minutes later the silence was broken by Loki standing and calling them over to put their leashes back on. Each one he would stop look at their eyes for a minute, mutter something to calm them down, scratch their ears then put on the leash and move down the line. There was something about it that made Tony suddenly uncomfortable, he swallowed hard.

By the end of the line Tony was about ready to either get up stairs burst out crying for unknown reasons and stay in bed with multiple bottles of whiskey… Or call off the dog trainer… _No._ He thought to himself. _No do not buy in to this, it's what he wants._ Loki went over and smiled at the dogs please at how quiet and still they were being, obviously worn out by the playing. The God stepped over to sit by Tony again and smile lightly at him before the dog trainer came in.

She was tall, blonde and wore a very nicely pressed suit. Her name was Claire and she walked in texting busily on one phone and speaking in to her Bluetooth, how she did not trip and fall off of those 6 inch high heels Tony had no idea. Loki flashed him a questioning look at her appearance and stood up to go and greet her.

Tony thought she looked like those kind of business people who stayed inside all the time always swamped with people calling and paging trying to get her attention. Personally he had expected more of like; A 23 year old peppy and young looking brunette that had a huge sun tan and wore skinny jeans, worn out soccer shoes and a tank top, the kind of girl that just wants to babysit and train animals to earn side money for her college classes and on the side sports. Not that he wanted to be too picky… Still this was a bit much.

Loki shook her hand and welcomed her to the mansion and she just nodded stiffly at him before turning a bright smile on Tony and advancing towards him arms out stretched and pulled him in to a hug.

"Great to meet you Mr. Stark! My name is Clare Ordain and I'm the trainer you called for!" Tony blinked and forced a smile, "I figured you were. Well. Here they are then?" He nodded to the dogs that were now darting across the room excitedly and yelping at the appearance of a new person. One darted over and reared up at her with an excited bark leaning on her leg to lick her hand.

Claire's smile turned in to somewhat of a disgusted grimace and she flicked the dogs nose hard until it back down with a depressed whimper to go and sulk under one of the small tables on the side by the wall. Loki looked bewildered at Tony and shook his head. Tony sighed and just smiled lightly. "You've worked with dogs before I see?" Claire nodded stiffly her hair bouncing to show that he did in fact have a few silver hairs hidden in the blonde.

"I have. Sense I was little actually. My mother would always teach me that dogs are animals that have to be taught manners. And I am sure that I will be able to shut them up enough for the pet store owners. Give them a break." With that she smiled warmly as if she totally did not just sound like a psycho murderer.

Tony's turn to have a smile grimace, "I'm sure they will like that." Loki turned obviously disgusted by Tony's will to go along with this woman, "I'll be upstairs." With that he turned and disappeared in to the elevator. When he looked back over Claire was grabbing leashes jerking the puppies along to her side chocking up on the leashes so that they were tripping over themselves and getting stepped on by her wicked heels. Tony just felt sick about all of this. Still he forced himself to bite his tongue.

Claire bent over and fished out the dogs leash from under the table and pulled it out though it looked terrified. "Come along now." She stood up and walked towards the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark!" He couldn't do this. -.- Not like he wanted to keep the terrible things but he was kind of Iron Man. So he should save these puppies from a week of hell. He walked over and stopped her taking the leashes back.

"Actually I change my mind." He snapped back taking the last one away from her hand looking up at her shocked and bewildered face, she resembled a bird like creature. It was just all over creepy. "Jarvis will make sure you are paid for your time but I'll take these guys actually." He ushered her out and waved a curt goodbye before locking the door and sighing heavily.

He turned back up to the elevator and got all of the dogs on. What was he doing? Still he walked out head high and walked over to where Loki sat on his normal chair in the corner and let go of all the leashes letting the dogs practically attack him. He sat up quickly shocked. After a while both of them managed to calm down the mass of dogs and got them back in to their old room.

"I thought she was going to take them today?" Loki asked confused looking over at Tony. He just sighed, "Yah well. Merry Christmas or whatever, you get 10 fuzzy rats for a week." He turned away to start walking towards the bar when he was turned around and kissed suddenly. Backing up surprised, Tony smirked lightly at how excited Loki suddenly looked. "Well your welcome."

"That wasn't all of my thank you Anthony." Loki smirked and just turned to stalk down the hall. Tony just smirked and fallowed after him eagerly. Maybe this would not be so bad after all.


	4. Puppies were everywhere

**Sorry everyone! This is so late! DX Also this is a shorter chapter then normal! I really wanted to put it up after like three days of *types two sentences closes out of.***

**But it's late and I am really tired.**

**I was also just like, "Let's write MORE fanfictions!" And yah. I have not forgotten my little puppies though! DX I have a full plan for the rest of this story. It'll be easier in a few weeks because Summer is coming up. Yay free time! **

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! You guys are fantastic! **

**Especially those who checked out my Quiet fanfiction and my More Than Just Taking Over The World fic! You guys are the reason I write! *thumbs up*:D WELL!**

** I won't keep you any longer! **

The puppies ended up sleeping the whole day which happily left the two to their own activities for the day. The tower was in a sleepy silent stupor by the time the sun set.

But if you put 10 puppies in a room and have them sleep all day, just a warning, they will cry.

All.

Night.

By the third time that Tony was woken up, he sent Loki annoyed to quiet them by shoving him out of bed and grumbling something like, "They're all _yours_."

Shocked out of sleep, Loki agreed silently, got up and got dressed before sliding down the hall to quiet them.

He came back an hour later and slumped back down against Tony's chest and they fell back asleep. For about 20 minutes. Tony stirred and Loki just groaned. After a few minutes of hopeful silence that the dogs would settle down, Loki just sighed and got up and went back down to the room. A few minutes later, Tony started to fall asleep. He let himself fall asleep when Loki didn't come back.

The morning came rather slowly it seemed. When Tony woke up he found the pillows on Loki's side exactly how they were when he left, he wasn't there now either. With a small sigh Tony got up and slid on some dark gray sweat pants and wandered down the hall.

He almost ran by the room that the puppies were staying in. Everything was quiet though. Hm.

Tony found Loki curled up in his normal armchair that sat in the corner, a tea cup in his hands, a book floating in front of him and a dark red blanket over his shoulders. He looked completely worn out, cold and rather sick. But he beamed at Tony when he came out. He looked immensely happy.

"Good morning. Did you sleep alright after I left?" Oh geez he sounded happy too. Tony just smirked lightly and came over to sit on the foot rest by the chair.

"I did actually. What about you?" Loki laughed lightly.

"I didn't sleep. But their quiet again! I let them play and had Jarvis order dog food to be delivered from the pet store. It got here when the store opened and I fed them. Their asleep again."

Tony blinked and smiled lightly at the enthusiastic details, "Tired them out again then?" To his mild surprise Loki shook his head.

"Actually no, I remembered that in Harry Potter the three headed dog was quieted by music. So I put on some quiet music for them and they all were fast asleep within 15 minutes. It's still playing now." Tony laughed lightly.

"J.K. Rowling strikes again!" He said victoriously and leaned in to kiss his cheek before standing up and moving to go and make some coffee. By the time he had gotten back, mug of black coffee and a bagel in his hands, Loki was fast asleep.

The mug of tea was half full, still steaming and held firmly in both his hands, the book has fallen when his magick concentration broke and was lying on his knee and the blanket was half off of his shoulders. Smirking, Tony put down his breakfast and walked over to put the book on the table by the chair and take the cup of tea away. He pulled the blanket more over him and kissed his forehead in a rather tender way before smirking at him. Tony turned and went down to take the time to work on his new suit repairs.

When Tony came back to the main living area it was mid afternoon. Wiping sweat off of his forehead he was glad for the rather freezing blast of air as he walked in to the floor. Summer for a frost giant wasn't the easiest thing ever, so Tony made sure Jarvis would keep the temperature down to 45 constantly, if that meant that Tony had to wear sweatshirts everywhere then well, he liked sweatshirts anyways.

He got rushed by two excited fur balls and waded through them to the kitchen where he heard Loki moving around.

Puppies were everywhere. There were three on the couch, five fallowing him, one on Loki's chair and another one dancing around Loki's feet while he fixed himself a cold drink.

Tony shooed the puppies away and after a few tries, they grew tired of dodging his hands and feet and started to wrestle with each other. With a sigh Tony leaned against the counter by Loki.

"So how are you?" Loki smirked lightly as he asked not looking up from the blender. Another smoothie… Geez this guy can go through so much yogurt and ice cream. He had one of each at least twice a day. Can't really blame him though, but you would think he would get tired of it.

"I have 10 dogs in my house." He said bad temperedly but let himself soften a bit as Loki leaned over to kiss his cheek and brush out of the kitchen with his glass of frozen fruit yogurt. As they walked in excited barking rose up from the puppies as they gathered around to beg for some food. They were brushed off easily enough.

They spent the afternoon playing fetch. Tony and Loki were standing in the middle of the room and both tossing balls down the hallway to watch and giggle as the herd of golden fur would yip and thud down the hall to retrieve them.

Everything slowly settled down as the puppies wore out again.

Tony and Loki ended up curled up together on the couch lazily half watching the first Harry Potter in honor of the save that J.K. Rowling gave them that morning.

There were two dogs on the very top of the couch lying on their sides with their paws dangling off the couch. There was one at the end of the couch by Tony's feet and 3 at the foot of the couch. Two were hogging Loki's chair from the others and the other two were scattered around the rug. All the puppies were silent and either asleep or close to falling asleep.

Loki leaned up and kissed Tony lightly before settling down again eyes half closed. He ended up falling asleep by the time the movie was over. Tony woke him gently when the credits rolled and the both of them carried the puppies in to their room and locked the door as usual.

Two showers and a snack later, Tony and Loki were laying in bed. Tony was stretched out with Loki curled up next to him, head on his chest and hand over the reactor carefully.

"Today was fun…." Loki's half asleep voice roused Tony enough to look down at him.

"Oh that's what it was?" Tony asked moving to shake him off of his chest lightly to turn on his side and pull Loki closer to tickle his neck with his scruff. Loki sleepily yelped and pulled away letting Tony curl up to him as he laid on his side.

"Yes it was."

"Hm… If you say so babe."

This is how almost every day went. Loki would have to get up every night to quiet the puppies and Tony would retreat to his workshop after either making Loki go take an "official" nap in bed or tucking a blanket around him. By the afternoon everyone would be fully awake and they would play some sort of game or Tony would come upstairs to find all the dogs completely mesmerized by Loki excitedly telling them a story or something. Then they would eat dinner and curl up in the living room.

Tony wasn't too fond of schedules or doing the same thing every day, but he could easily get used to this.

Then came Sunday, the day before they were supposed to turn in the puppies.

Tony expected some sort of trick to go on, a form of mind control, a pout or a few pleas to keep the dogs. But nothing came. Everything went exactly how it had the week before.

Loki helped carry the dogs back to their room and make sure they were settled then he left for a shower as normal. Instead of going to fix some popcorn or get a bag of chips, Tony ended up sitting in the room with the dogs, thinking.

He almost wished Loki would try to persuade him to keep the dogs, maybe he would actually say yes.

When the dogs came they started talking more and cuddling more. More like an actual "I love you" kind of cuddle instead of a sleepy after sex cuddle. They hung around each other more and when Tony came back from working in his lab, Loki didn't have a sad air around him or pouting lonely eyes.

The puppies had brought kinda like closeness back in to the tower, they had taken away sleep in return though….

Tony caught himself considering whether or not to keep the puppies. Or at least one puppy….

He knew Loki was especially loving to that one big puppy with the big round idiot looking blue eyes. Tony suspected that it reminded him of Thor because the dog really did act like him. Big and clumsy and yet noble and caring, always trying to be the best. Maybe he could surprise him with him when they had to return them.

…it was a possibility…

Loki peered in to the room wrapped up in his favorite dark navy robe, he frowned in concern to ask if something was alright. Tony just smiled and shook his head standing up to quietly exit the room and gave him a kiss. They went to bed shortly after that.

All the puppies slept through the full night without crying once.


End file.
